El desafío
by Mia Liebheart
Summary: • Pre-cuela del OS 'Atrápame' • Sho pensaba hacer pasar un mal rato a Kyoko al desafiarla en cierto programa de TV en que estaban juntos... miren lo que paso. • Song-Fic son prohibidos en FF. Sorry! Por romper las reglas. • [AU] [OoC] [OC] • El crédito de la imagen es mía.
1. El desafío

«DRR» Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

«N|A¹» Este OS es una pre-cuela (por así decirlo) de mi OS 'Atrápame'. La cronología de ambos OS se desarrolla entre Box R y Tragic .

* * *

_Me basta mirarte, para saber que con vos me voy a empapar el alma._

_˜Julio Cortázar._

_Escritor, traductor e intelectual de nacionalidad argentina._

_(1914-1984)_

* * *

**El desafío.**

Los aplausos eran lo único que se escuchaba en aquel auditorio donde se filmaba en vivo y en directo un programa especial de 'Kimagure Rock' por su primer año de aniversario.

—¿Qué tal estuvo? —El cantante preguntó con cierto dejo de arrogancia mientras ponía especial atención a los otros dos invitados al programa.

El pollo 'Bô' se limitó aplaudir incitando al público que lo hiciera. Dentro del disfraz Kanae K. Estaba pendiente de la reacción de su amiga y sabía lo difícil que era para ella estar ahí con aquella falsa sonrisa, bueno eso fue al inicio porque cuando su tutor se hizo presente en la segunda parte del escenario su expresión se relajó.

—Debo decir —El primer actor de la agencia 'LME' extendió su mano y le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas, una impresa de burla que sólo su manager, Kyoko y Sho se dieron cuenta— que usted me ha sorprendido con su talento para actuar.

Él hizo el comentario por la escena que el cantante había realizado con una joven del público, era parte de uno de los juegos del programa: 'Desafiando al invitado' y él (Ren T.) había pedido al cantante que tomará a una joven del público e hiciera una de sus escenas de 'Dark Moon' en la que su personaje actuaba como un profesor enamorado de una estudiante.

El cantante lo hizo y aunque no había química con la joven escogida del público ni menos igualaba las destrezas de actuación del primer actor lo hizo bastante bien para ser un novato.

El cantante acepto su mano y la apretó con fuerza. Sonrío por cortesía de la manera más falsa posible y aquella aura tan intimidante de sonrisas que parecía más bien un encuentro entre grandes talentos que por primera vez se veían y parecían llevarse bien, nada más alejado de la realidad, tenían al público emocionado.

—Bueno eso ha sido una demostración muy buena Fuwa-san —comentó uno de los anfitriones del programa—, ahora es su turno de hacer un desafío.

Los redobles de tambores no se hicieron esperar cuando otro integrante del grupo cómico 'Bridge Rock' y anfitriones del programa comentó con euforia:

—¡¿Fuwa-san a quién desafías?! Te recordamos las categorías…

Mientras 'Yuusei Ishibashi' comentaba con emoción en qué consistía el juego al recordar de nuevo las reglas el cantante no dejo de mirar a la joven actriz. Al primer actor eso no le gusto pero se vistió bajo la fachada de la indiferencia después de todo estaban en un programa de televisión.

—Desafío a Kyoko-chan —dijo en un tono firme, se le había pasado por alto decir su apellido como tantas veces le recalcó su manager pero estaba intentando no demostrar el enojo que sentía al verla tan cerca del primer actor que se olvidó por completo de ese simple detalle y usó el 'chan' para dar entender que la conocía pero tampoco quería que la involucraran con ella y empezaran a investigar desde cuando se conocían, su reacción era tan contradictoria que ni él mismo se entendía— a seleccionar a cualquier 'hombre' de este 'lugar' y cantar… —Internamente se deleitó por completo al ver su expresión de asombro y sonrío con arrogancia— una canción que hable sobre el 'amor' pero sobre el amor que se siente y es correspondido—enfatizó con saña. Él sabía que ese era justo su punto débil y quería verla fracasar por completo en ese desafío—, después de todo no es ningún secreto que Kyoko-chan tiene unas destrezas para actuar que son impresionante. —sonrío intento mostrarse simpático con ella.

_'¡Qué sujeto tan vil!' _—Pensaba con enojo Kanae al darse cuenta que pretendía hacer el cantante con aquella acción.

El primer actor como su manager se quedaron sin palabras, ellos sabía que hablar del amor era justo una de las carencias que tenía la joven actriz y fue justo lo que la llevó hacer parte del excéntrico departamento 'LoveMe', ninguno de ellos tenía idea si la joven actriz iba poder con ese desafío.

—¡WOW! Eso sí es un desafío. Nunca hemos visto a Mogami-san cantar… ¿Lo podrá hacer? —señalo uno de los anfitriones con emoción al hablar directamente hacia la cámara— Hacemos un corte pero no se muevan de sus lugares… regresamos con la respuesta de Mogami-san… ¿Aceptará el desafío o tendrá una penalidad?... No se lo pierdan.

* * *

El corte les dio a los invitados cinco minutos para que descanse entre retocar su maquillaje o refrescarse. Una pálida actriz salió del lugar de forma abrupta directo al camerino que le habían asignado.

El pollo miró al primer actor y a su manager, ella quería ir detrás de su amiga pero eso la iba poner en evidencia y luego que Kyoko le rogara una y otra vez que por nada hable con su tutor optó por quedarse rezagada.

—Creo… —susurró Yashiro con cierta incomodidad— que deberías ir hablar con Kyoko-chan.

El actor no necesitaba escuchar esa sugerencia porque era exactamente lo que iba hacer; así que moviendo la cabeza en un gesto positivo salió detrás de ella.

El cantante le miró con atención pero su manager no lo dejo hacer nada prudente, se guardó la sonrisa impregnada de arrogancia y comenzó a firmar autógrafos después de todo nada debía opacar su imagen tan genial.

* * *

En el camerino la joven actriz que lucía un hermoso vestido corto de tirantes diseñado con volantes en tul estaba furiosa, no sabía cómo el cantante la hacía esa mala pasada. Cómo ella iba cantar sobre el amor sin ponerse en evidencia, esa era el temor que ella sentía.

Había llegado un punto que cada vez le costaba más fingir ante todos que no tenía sentimientos por su tutor, pero ese desafío iba a echar por la borda todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora. ¿Qué hacer? Era el gran dilema en la que estaba.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho la puerta abrirse.

—Mogami-san —Aquella voz detuvo sus pensamientos de forma abrupta— estás haciendo caras raras.

El primer actor hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no demostrar la molestia que le causaba su forma de reaccionar ante aquella clara provocación del cantante.

—Lo siento… —comentó ligeramente avergonzada al ser encontrada de esa forma— este es un desafío que no sé si podré hacer.

—Lo entiendo —respondió él con empatía—, eres actriz no cantante. —Esa respuesta fue una falsa él no quería recalcar y hablar sobre el 'amor' porque sabía que ella odiaba ese tema y no quería experimentar aquella decepción cada vez que se daba cuenta que ella nunca lo vería como un hombre. Ni menos había contemplado la posibilidad que él tenga sentimientos por ella. Al menos así pensaba en ese momento.

—No es eso… —intentó explicar— cómo voy a cantar sobre el amor... yo carezco experiencia en el tema, y él… —comentó entre dientes— apuntó a tocar un tema que sabe que causa estragos en mí. Si fuera poco debe ser sobre el amor correspondido, si fuera de lo otro —comentó con una rara mueca— no sería problema. Sobre ese sí sé. —enfatizó en voz baja con un leve reproche.

Algo hizo clic en el primer actor, y por primera vez en toda la noche se relajó al darse cuenta cuál era el trasfondo de todo esto.

—Mogami-san —intentó ayudar— tal vez… no tengas experiencia en el amor de pareja pero… por qué no creas un personaje… No sería tan difícil. Tú ya has demostrado amor en tus personajes.

La actriz lo miró sin entender.

—Mío a pesar de su odio experimento amor hacia uno de los personajes de Dark Moon.

La actriz seguía callada pero está vez le miró de frente y él continúo con sus observaciones.

—En retrospectiva cada uno de tus personajes han sentido amor de alguna forma. Busca alguno que se acerque al amor de pareja… no es tan difícil.

—No… —dijo ella con premura, él sonrío con algo de diversión— Natsu siente una especie de amor retorcido por su padre pero... peor es 'Setsu'… No puedo traer a Setsu al escenario las cosas se pueden salir de control y…

—Si eso pasa traemos a Caín… después de todo 'ellos' —enfatizó en voz baja pero en inglés— ya pasaron un día completamente junto escuchando música… ¿O no lo recuerdas?

En ese momento algo hizo clic en la actriz. El actor sonrío con suavidad pero antes de salir cambio su expresión a una seria. Caín se hizo presente relajando su postura y se acercó a ella para decir en voz baja:

—All I know… Is everything is not as it's sold… —sonrío— creo que recuerdas perfectamente el resto de la canción.

La actriz sólo sonrío con suavidad, porque él le había dado la clave de qué cantar.

Caín regresó hacer Ren y le guiño el ojo, un gesto nada propio de él pero salió del camerino. Yashiro lo esperaba ansioso y al pasar cerca de él comentó en voz baja:

—Ella va estar bien.

Yashiro se quedó sin palabras, no quería mostrar su famoso estado de fangirl porque estaban en un lugar público pero luego le preguntaría al actor qué hizo.

* * *

De regreso al show (porque ya había terminado el tiempo de receso) el cantante se llevó un mal rato al ver a la actriz no sólo con un nuevo atuendo, sino que llevaba una guitarra acústica con ella.

—¡WOW! Parece que Mogami-san nos sorprende de nuevo… ¿Vas a cantar?

Ella movió tímidamente la cabeza.

—Me disculpo sino suena bien —comentó con nerviosismo—, la última vez que tomé una guitarra fue en la clase de música de la escuela.

El cantante recordaba muy bien esa escena, ella no tomó las clases de piano a la que su madre la había inscrito sino que le siguió a él a las clases optativas de guitarras. Se armó un tremendo lío con su madre por eso. Más coraje le dio al recordar la facilidad con que la niña tuvo para aprender a leer partituras lo que a él le costó más de un mes. Talento tenía pero cuando se trataba de estudiar, lo odiaba y eso lo retrasaba, pero ahí estaba Kyoko ayudándole como siempre.

Hizo un alto a sus pensamientos cuando ella comentó en voz alta:

—Haré un cover de una vieja canción que escuché hace poco… se la dedico a todas aquellas personas que aman, sin importar si son o no correspondidas. (Ella hablaba por lo que experimentaba por el primer actor, mezclando los sentimientos que tenía Setsu por Caín).

La melodía empezó con suavidad cuando ella empezó a cantar:

_«Lo único que sé_

_es que no todo es como me lo han vendido..._

En esta parte ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados al recordar cómo empezó aquel día en donde compartía la mañana con su supuesto hermano: Caín Hell.

_—Tenemos tiempo —dijo él en aquel tono tan frío que tanto le caracterizaba—, ¿qué te compro?_

_—Vamos a la tienda de música —dijo Setsu sin pensar mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de él—. Es aburrido tener que esperarte sin hacer nada… —Hizo un puchero infantil._

_—Te habías tardado con eso..._

Ella continuaba cantando con los ojos cerrados:

_Pero mientras más crezco, menos sé_

_y he vivido tantas vidas,_

_aunque no soy vieja_

_y mientras más veo, menos crezco_

_mientras menos semillas, más siembro._

Los recuerdos de ella iban cambiando al momento que iba cantando porque recordó que luego de comprar varios CD's, una Tablet y un I-pop, ella se acostó con pereza en la cama y se puso escuchar música al azar… Fue a los pocos segundo que una canción llamo su atención, se sorprendió por haberla entendido toda la letra de buenas a primera, en ese momento se puso muy feliz al ver que entendía mejor el inglés, su personaje de Setsu le estaba beneficiando mucho con el idioma.

_Entonces te veo parado ahí_

_esperando más de mí,_

_y todo lo que puedo hacer es intentarlo..._

_Entonces te veo parado ahí_

_esperando más de mí,_

_y todo lo que puedo hacer es intentarlo..._

Al seguir cantando y llegar a esa parte la actriz recordó cuando Caín salió tan sólo con una toalla en la cintura y ella se burló de él diciendo:

_—¿Por qué sales desnudo… Ani? _

_—Hace calor… además deje la ropa aquí —comentó sin darle importancia a cómo se encontraba—, ¿qué tarareas? _

_—Escucha… —Setsu extendió uno de sus audífonos hacia él. _

_—No pensé que te gustaría Nelly Furtado. —Hizo el comentario porque ella selecciono canciones de metal, rock, heavy y eso distaba mucho de lo que ella iba escuchar. _

_—Salió al azar y suena bien… _

_—Deberías ver el vídeo…_

Esa conversación tan superficial fue el inicio de un día peculiar en donde Setsu quedó dormida encima de Caín porque ambos se centraron en hablar de música, escuchar varios géneros, ver varios vídeos que se olvidaron de todo.

Al día siguiente Murasame los regaño severamente por no haber ido a filmar pero el director los solapo.

_Si tan sólo no hubiese visto tanta realidad_

_pero la gente real no es tan real en la realidad_

_mientras más aprendo...más aprendo_

_Más lloro...más lloro_

Con cada palabra Kyoko se emocionaba y al final terminó abriendo los ojos, para cantar la parte final, ella estaba metida en su propio mundo que paso por alto ver las miradas que tenía sobre ella.

El público miraba con fascinación cómo el primer actor disfrutaba de la canción mientras tarareaba con los ojos cerrados.

_Estoy diciendo adiós a la forma de vida_

_que creí haber diseñado para mí._

_Entonces te veo parado ahí_

_Esperando más de mí_

_Y todo lo que puedo hacer es intentarlo..._

El cantante estaba furioso a estas alturas de la canción. Él no tuvo problema en reconocer que esa expresión era de una mujer enamorada. Quería agarrar esa guitarra y rompérsela en la cabeza del primer actor.

_Entonces te veo parado ahí..._

_Soy lo que siempre seré_

_pero todo lo que puedo hacer es intentarlo_

_Intentarlo, intentarlo, intentarlo, intentarlo_

Yashiro estaban en el nirvana completamente extasiado de lo que estaba presenciando. Ella cantaba con tal emoción y aunque recién abría sus ojos había algo que ella trasmitía en todo su ser que lo hizo emocionar por completo y más al ver la cara de bobo que tenía su cliente hacia ella.

_Todos los momentos que ya pasaron_

_trataremos de retrocederlos y hacerlos eternos_

_todas las cosas que deseamos ser…_

_nunca seremos, nunca seremos_

_y es maravilloso, es la vida…_

Si el público estaba sin palabras, Kanae lo estaba más, ella sólo podía pensar con algo de envidia (era inevitable) que su amiga la estaba dejando atrás, admiraba con qué facilidad ella parecía superarse en cada papel. Se sintió emocionada, orgullosa, enojada, era tan contradictorio para ella sentir todo esto.

Al final de esta canción la joven actriz sonrío con la mirada, fue en ese momento que miró a su tutor y cada palabra pronunciada tenía tal sentimiento que no supo en qué momento él estaba cantando con ella (claro en voz baja), el público estaba extasiado con ella, con ambos.

_y eso eres tú, amor_

_esta soy yo, amor_

_y somos, somos, somos, somos, somos, somos..._

_LIBRES en nuestro amor..._

_somos libres en nuestro amor…»_

Finalmente ella había terminado. El silencio abrumador se rompió al segundo cuando el primer actor se levantó y la aplaudió ante que todos dando inicio a la euforia.

Las reacciones fueron diversas:

Los anfitriones del programa la felicitaron por aquella maravillosa actuación.

Yashiro estaba extasiado llorando mientras re-enviaba el video que había tomado desde su móvil al presidente de la agencia.

Kanae dentro del disfraz estaba desconcertada y feliz al mismo tiempo. ¿Acaso su amiga estaba enamorada y ella no se había dado cuenta? ¿Qué clase de amiga era ella? Sonrío con nerviosismo por la admiración que experimento por su amiga y sintió la necesidad de volver actuar con ella para demostrar que podía ser tan buena actriz como lo era su amiga, porque esa actuación fue excepcional.

La joven actriz estaba completamente roja y no se animaba a ver a su tutor, después de todo la última parte la cantó como si ella le estuviera cantando al actor no usando ningún personaje de por medio, tan sólo pensar que se había puesto en evidencia quería convertirse en un avestruz y enterrar su cabeza en el piso.

El único que no celebró fue el cantante que estaba sentado en su lugar con una expresión seria. Él no tuvo problema en saber que esa canción trasmitía cierto sentimientos que le causaron tan enojo al darse cuenta que su antigua amiga de la infancia se había enamorado de nuevo. Tenía todas las ganas de dejar todo de lado y salir de ahí, claro agarrarla del brazo y reprenderla, pero se abstuvo… Ya tendría la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con ella, así que intento poner su sonrisa cordial pero no lo logró para ovacionar a la actriz, después de todo ella no sólo había aceptado su desafío sino que había superado sus expectativas, para su desgracia.

En el caso del primer actor este por primera vez perdió la compostura, ahí quedo el perfecto e indiferente caballero que aplaudió y sonrío con tan euforia que se puso en evidencia, parecía que su 'novia' le hubiese dedicado aquella canción, al menos así lo tomaron después los periodistas y fue el detonante para empezar con los rumores alrededor de ellos; pero contar esa parte ya es otra historia.

**¿Fin?...**

* * *

«N|A²» ^^ ¿La continúo?... Sé que el 'SONG-FIC' está prohibido por las reglas de FF. Por lo que no puse la letra original de referencia sino la traducción XD ya sé puede que a la larga sea lo mismo pero las necesitaba para explicar las escenas. Sorry! Por romper las reglas. Les invito a leer mis actualizaciones del día. Tks!

• La canción se llama 'Try' de Nelly Furtado.

• No seas un lector fantasma, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones nos nutren como escritor y son importante para nosotros. Lema de la campaña| Contra el plagio & time for review.

• Gracias por leer. Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mia Liebheart| Antes Sake's Evil22.


	2. Extra 2

«DRR» Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

«N|A¹» Hi! OMG! XD Espero que no mueran de diabetes XD pero no me pude contener… Lo pidieron aquí lo tienen; XD Y Sorry! Pero ando en una onda mega-cursi. XD Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja… OMG! Leer escritoras del género azucarado me han echado a perder XD… Enjoy it! Tks!

• En estos días actualizo 'BOX R al aire'… quieren ver acción les daré acción. :D Bueno XD haré el intento… Je Je Je Je Je Je Je Je…

* * *

…_Te quiero como no quise antes; te quiero porque eres natural… _

_'Humanos a martes.'_

_~Chayanne. _

* * *

**Extra #1. La furia de Yashiro. (?)**

—Volvemos a poner el vídeo… —comentó con gran excitación una de las periodistas de un reconocido programa de farándula.

Las imágenes congeladas mostraban exactamente el momento en que cierta actriz había levantado su mirada y cantaba con tal emoción las últimas frases de cierta canción.

—¡Oh por Kami-sama! —Otra periodista exclamaba con latente emoción al señalar aquella imagen congelada en donde mostraba al mismo tiempo a cierto '_actor_' de reconocido nivel que también estaba en dicho programa— Esa reacción de Tsuruga-san es obvia —remarcó más con emoción que con saña—. Él estaba fascinado con aquella canción.

—Eso es cierto —comentó otra periodista, en total eran tres— pero —titubeo— la explicación de Tsuruga-san fue clara; él alabo abiertamente las extraordinarias habilidades de su 'pupila'… Aunque para ser franca…

—Esa explicación no termina de convencer y más —remarcó está vez con saña— cuando se aclaró con Fuwa-san. ¿Qué opinan de todo esto?

—Sin duda esto tiene pinta de un triángulo amoroso.

—Debo decir que lejos de contradecirlas —comentó una de las periodistas— la actitud relajada de Mogami-san me sorprendió.

—Es verdad yo en su lugar estuviera en shock al ver el interés de ambos hombres, porque seamos francas —remarcó— esos hombres están interesado en ella. ¡¿Sí o sí?! —La emoción en su comentario era notoria.

—Bueno Fuwa aclaró que era a nivel profesional y…

—Disculpa —interrumpió una de las periodista con interés— pero Fuwa-san estaba enojado, sobre todo cuando Tsuruga-san bailo con Mogami-san… ¡Oh ese baile!... —La periodista empezó a reír al mostrar la escena de un '_pollo_' bailando con la actriz.

—Debo decir que eso fue lo más divertido del programa —comentó entre risas una de las periodista—, nunca pensé que Mogami-san retara a su tutor a que baile un '_tango_' vestido de pollo.

—Lo que yo no esperé —remarcó otra periodista—, es que Tsuruga-san le siguiera el juego. Eso fue divertido y muy sensual… —río con ganas— a pesar de lo bizarro que se veía en ese traje.

—Debo reconocer que Tsuruga-san es una caja de sorpresas. A todo esto ellos realmente haría una linda pareja… ¿No lo creen?

—Pues fue divertido verle…

Un '_clic_' de forma abrupta se escuchó en el departamento de cierto furibundo manager.

—Idiota —masculló con enojo—. ¿No piensa decir nada?

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —El actor preguntó con frustración— Los rumores es lo que menos me preocupa.

—Debe ser… después que usted arruino todo lo que hecho por unirle a Kyoko-chan. Eres un idiota. —Volvió a remarcar con fastidio.

El silencio fue abrumador; Yashiro decidió avanzar hacia adelante y abrió una botella de whisky mientras recordaba con malestar la razón de su enojo.

* * *

_Los aplausos no cesaban la actriz estaba sonrojada, avergonzada y con algo de timidez miró a su tutor, él se mostraba fascinado con su actuación y justo cuando iba preguntar cómo estuvo su interpretación porque ella estaba consciente que no era una cantante profesional el actor comentó sin pensar:_

_—Es impresionante Mogami-san… sus habilidades para actuar son extraordinarias, te metiste en el papel de una mujer 'enamorada' que la manera como cantaste fue tan real que hasta hiciste que me emocionara. _

_Y ahí quedo todo la joven por un segundo mostró desconcierto pero inmediatamente recompuso su expresión y sonrío… era una sonrisa tan falsa como las que él solía darle cuando se enojaba._

_Ella estaba preocupada por haberse delatado, pero mayor impresión le causo que él pensará que todo era una actuación, sabía que él nunca la vería como un prospecto amoroso pero cómo era posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta que ella no estaba actuando. Eso fue demasiado para ella. _

_La euforia del momento hizo que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta porque debía seguir con el show… sólo Yashiro abría los ojos en señal de desconcierto, su cliente no podía ser más despistado sintió fuego arder dentro de él de las iras que empezaba experimentar._

_No le tomó mucho tiempo esperar el intermedio para que su cliente se cambiara de traje para realizar el desafío que su pupila le había lanzado, y lo abordó para decirle de forma abrupta sin opción a réplica._

_—Yo pensé que Kyoko-chan era una densa… pero tú eres un idiota completo._

_El actor se quedó sin palabras por las duras palabras que le dio su manager; Yashiro no se contuvo y sin importarle lo ridículo de la situación le tomó de la oreja, acción que lo tomó desprevenido y le hizo sentar abruptamente en uno de los sillones, se puso sus guantes como si fuera una especie de carnicero y saco su móvil al poner el vídeo prácticamente se lo puso en su cara, para comentar con enojo al llegar justo a la parte final de la letra que la actriz cantó hace pocos minutos:_

_—Eres un ciego… tú crees que esto fue actuación._

_El actor se quedó sin palabras y movió la cabeza tan sólo para afirmar con molestia:_

_—Te equivocas —afirmó sin tener fe en sus propias palabras—, ella probablemente estaba pensando en 'Caín'._

_Yashiro le miró sin entender, y él con rapidez le explico el consejo que le había dado a la actriz para superar aquel desafío._

_Si él pensó que había convencido se equivocó, porque Yashiro comentó con molestia:_

_—Idiota. No me sorprende que no tengas novia, no podrías reconocer a una mujer enamorada así la tuvieras en tus narices._

_El actor se quedó callado; Yashiro comentó entre dientes antes de tomar el traje de pollo para que se cambie:_

_—Vuelve a ver el vídeo y dime… si era 'Setsu' la que cantaba… Tú eres un ciego. —enfatizó con enojo._

_—Estás equivocado._

_—Entonces explícame por qué Kyoko-chan se mostró desconcertada cuando tú alabaste tus 'extraordinarias habilidades para actuar'… —Hizo énfasis al hacer las comillas con sus dedos para ponerle más dramatismo a sus palabras— Lo arruinaste todo._

_El actor se quedó sin saber qué decir, cómo replicar aquellas palabras y si bien el desafío salió bien para él y disfruto mucho bailar con la actriz, al final pudo comprobar lo que su manager había dicho era verdad porque ella comentó con una sonrisa tan falsa que logró perturbarlo._

_—Me siento feliz que usted reconozca mis habilidades para actuar —enfatizó— gracias por el cumplido… Tsuruga-san._

_Si no hubiera sido por la presencia del fastidioso cantante él hubiera indagado al respecto, pero ella aprovecho para salir, se supone que al final del programa ambos iban a cenar pero ella se fue sin dar explicación alguna dejándole completamente desconcertado, a__l alzar la mirada vio la expresión de reproche de su manager._

_—Te lo dije… —remarcó en voz baja y sin perder tiempo salió detrás de la actriz para ver si lograba interceptarla pero fracasó por completo._

* * *

Regresando al tiempo actual el actor no podía sentirme más frutado mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza, la migraña era eminente y al ver frente se si el vaso con aquel liquido de color traslucido no dudó en tomar de un sólo sorbo el contenido.

—No puedo creerlo —susurró más para sí mismo—, ella corresponda mis sentimientos… ¿será eso posible?

—Y todavía lo dudas… —cuestionó entre dientes— ¿Quieres ver de nuevo el vídeo?

El actor bajo el rostro avergonzado tan sólo para mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo; si Yashiro no estuviera tan enojado ideando un plan para arreglar de alguna forma el problema que su cliente había causado estaría en su estado fan-girl pero no era momento para eso.

Al ver de nuevo el vídeo una leve sonrisa se puso sobre su rostro, no importaba cuantas veces el actor mirara el vídeo la emoción era la misma.

—Ella me ama; realmente ella me ama. —susurró más para sí mismo.

Yashiro lo miró con reproche y contestó de mala manera cuando iba llenar el vaso vacío:

—Si idiota ella te ama —afirmó—, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?

El actor se quedó sin palabras.

Yashiro lo miró con enojo le hubiese lanzado la botella de whisky de no ser porque realmente quería beber del contenido.

—Eres un idiota.

—La verdad lo soy… —afirmó el actor con una leve sonrisa mientras extendía el vaso hacia su manager, las palabras ya no fueron necesarias él sólo se centró en vez el vídeo; mañana sería un nuevo día, algo se le iba ocurrir, no sabía qué pero no tenía la intención de ignorar lo que acaba de pasar.

* * *

En otra parte de Japón dos jóvenes actrices sonreían divertidas al ver la repetición del programa, Kanae después de tanto reír se animó a preguntar:

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer que Tsuruga Ren se vista de pollo y se ponga a bailar?

—_'Venganza'_ —enfatizó y sonrío con nerviosismo—, él siempre se burla de mí y quise desquitarme. ¿Crees que se enoje? —preguntó con auténtica preocupación.

—No creo —sonrío con suavidad—, parecía disfrutar mucho bailar contigo. ¿Dónde queda el baño?

—En la parte de abajo. —comentó ella con suavidad.

Al quedarse sola cambio su expresión a una de tristeza; suspiró con resignación cuando abrió uno de sus cajones y notó cierta pequeña bolsa.

—Estaré bien… Estaré bien… Estaré bien… —repitió con fervor al apretar la piedra y sonrío al verle cambiar de color — Estaré bien… ¿Verdad '_Corn_'?...

De pronto la escena en que Tsuruga-san se cayó al intentar subir su pierna la hizo reír de verdad esa fue la mejor parte de su baile; no sabía qué pasar de ahora en adelante pero no iba dejar que lo sucedido la perturbe; ella lo amaba; ella ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él pero mientras ella este a su lado aunque él no esté consciente de sus sentimientos ella sería feliz… al menos por ahora y de eso estaba completamente convencida.

Kanae regresó y miró con interés la escena.

—Te pasaste Kyoko-chan.

—Eso no es nada —sonrío con nerviosismo—, hemos sido invitados a participar en _'Centinelas'_.

Kanae la miró con interés y sonrío con algo de diversión, conocía muy bien es programa porque después todo ella fue siendo torturada en el mismo cuando Lory le dio aquella misión en el día de San Valentín... pero eso ya es otra historia.

**Fin del Extra#1. (?)**

* * *

«N|A²» ¡Regresé!... OMG! XD Esto no me pudo quedar más cursi (?) pero saben que Ren-baka le costaría darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Kyoko-chan… Es más ni se los creía y ella, ella sencillamente ya está hecha al dolor pero tranki! Ahí no queda me falta un extra para terminarlo y claro van haber rumores divertidos de por medio y concadena con la secuela… también voy a preparar un par de extra para ese corto.

• A todo esto estoy frustrada con ese RAW| CP213... -_- ¡Qué gran estafa! La Nakamura's Evil está nos la hace buena mes a mes. ¡Qué coraje!

«N|A³» Les invito a que vean mi perfil de FF porque deje algunas sugerencias para escribir y lo que pienso de las críticas (?), también me gustaría invitarles a leer a los autores que sigo:

• En esta semana terminé de leer a la autora Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, les invito a que lean su historia: Una tarde dulce. | Fandom Skip Beat. La historia está en curso y si bien la dejó botada -_- por razones personales la va retomar y sería un gran incentivo tener sus comentarios en su historia porque ella no sabe por dónde empezar y un poco de ayuda no vendría nada mal.

• No seas un lector fantasma, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones nos nutren como escritor y son importante para nosotros. Lema de la campaña| Contra el plagio & time for review.

• Gracias por leer. Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mia Liebheart| Antes Sake's Evil22.

«N|F¹» Combatamos el bloqueo del escritor; anímate a comentar las historias y a los escritores no importa el tiempo que se demoren… ¡lo importante es terminar las historias!

• No dejemos historias inconclusas.


	3. Extra Final

«DRR» Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

_Todo lo negativo (presión, desafíos) es una oportunidad para mí de crecer._

_~Kobe Bryant._

_Jugador estadounidense de baloncesto que pertenece a la plantilla de:_

_Los Angeles Lakers de la NBA._

_1979. _

* * *

**Extra Final: El desafío del rey demonio.**

—Maldición… —mascullaba con desdén cierto famoso cantante al ver por enésima vez aquella grabación que tanta aversión le causaba— Esta mujer idiota cómo se atreve...

El silencio fue abrumador.

—Continúa enojado. —La voz femenina era clara; ella no estaba preguntando sino afirmando lo obvio.

—Lo siento Asami-san no he logrado hacer que se calme.

—No es tu culpa Shoko —suspiró con cansancio—, creo que debemos ir a descansar —sugirió con suavidad—. Hoy no hemos avanzado nada.

—Se equivocan —afirmó el cantante sin dejar de fruncir el ceño—, tengo lista la canción para mi nuevo sencillo y sé lo que quiero en el vídeo.

La joven productora de 'Queen Records' y su manager le miraron con desconcierto. Ellas tenían una vaga idea de lo que él iba a sugerir y al terminar de escuchar sus requerimientos Asami no dudó en decir:

—¿Por qué quieres a Mogami-san en el vídeo?

—Ella no va aceptar —intervino su manager con seriedad, empezaba a fastidiarse por la actitud de su cliente—, tenemos un gran talento en la agencia consigue una actriz aquí. —sugirió con una actitud profesional, Asami la respaldaba pero él no dudó en replicar con molestia.

—Ella es una actriz, incluso hasta su tutor —remarcó con desdén— alabo sus extraordinarias habilidades para actuar.

Las mujeres se quedaron sin palabras, Asami iba a negarse cuando notó la presente del director Ogata, el cantante intentó cambiar sus expresiones para no delatarse y comentó con rapidez.

—Director Ogata gracias por venir —Se acercó a él a pasos firme—, le llamé para confirmarle que haré la banda sonora de su nueva producción.

—¿En serio? —El director Ogata estaba gratamente sorprendido.

—Y tengo una idea clara de quién debe ser la protagonista de nuestro vídeo.

El director le miró con atención, mientras las mujeres miraban entre ellas sorprendidas por la osadía del cantante; ellas no tuvieron problemas en adivinar sus siniestros planes, iban intervenir cuando el cantante fue más rápido y comentó con falsa emoción:

—Para el papel de 'Serena' la hermosa diosa lunar… ¿qué opina que sea Mogami-san la protagonista del vídeo?

El director se mostró gratamente sorprendido y respondió con emoción:

—Increíble… Fuwa-san —sonrío—, yo estaba por hacerle la misma sugerencia.

Él no se contuvo al hablar con gran emoción sobre lo fascinado que quedó con la actuación que hizo la actriz en su producción 'Dark Moon' y ahora que se había estrenado 'Box R' se había enamorado de la actuación de la actriz como la antagonista de la serie.

Las mujeres no podían creer la emoción que el director mostraba, les parecía increíble que el cantante lograra manipularlo de esa forma.

No sabían qué iba pasar pero algo les decía que esto iba terminar mal.

* * *

—Me niego hacer ese papel… Sawara-san. —remarcó cierta actriz con un aura maligna.

—Pero… ha sido el director Ogata quien te ha solicitado.

La joven mostró abiertamente su sorpresa pero al ver de nuevo el libreto sintió que sus demonios se alborotaban; estaba por decir algo pero una voz logró sorprenderla.

—Mogami-san —El primer actor de la agencia finalmente había logrado coincidir con la escurridiza actriz, que desde el programa le había estado evitando — estás haciendo caras terroríficas.

Yashiro también pensaba lo mismo, pero estaba demasiado frustrado para mostrar su lado fangirl cuando había pasado casi diez días tratando de coincidir con ella e intentar arreglar el desastre que había hecho su cliente en el programa.

—Kyoko-chan… por qué tan enojada. —Yashiro intentó disipar el ambiente.

La joven actriz trato de calmar sus emociones; no quería ponerse en evidencia ante su tutor, aunque ahora estaba delante de él sin saber qué decir.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes entre manos… Mogami-san? —El actor preguntó con interés y antes la mueca que ella hizo de reproche, Sawara decidió intervenir y comentó con desgano:

—El director Ogata le ha pedido que trabaje en un video promocional de su nueva producción.

El silencio fue abrumador cuando el actor y su manager no tuvieron problema en entender quién podría estar detrás de aquella producción.

—Mogami-san… —comentó el actor en voz baja logrando que ella se pusiera tensa— eras una profesional, acepta este desafío y supéralo.

La actriz se quedó sin palabras y más cuando él comentó en un falso tono profesional:

—O quieres darle el gusto a '_ese_' —remarcó para sorpresa de todos— para verte fracasar.

—No… pero…

—¿Pero… —El actor no siguió con sus cuestionamiento cuando ella abruptamente le dio el libreto y él tuvo que hacer uso de sus habilidades para actuar para no demostrar el enojo que le causaba leer algo así: _Una diosa lunar que deja de lado su inmortalidad al enamorarse de un mortal, pero los dioses y humanos entraron en guerras… ellos fueron víctimas de la fatalidad sin embargo sus almas se enlazaron por toda la eternidad. _

Tenía que reconocer que el libreto lejos de ser cursi (?) mostraba una historia de amor única. Yashiro también estaba desconcertado con ese libreto y más por los besos compartidos en ellos.

No tuvo necesidad de mirar a su cliente para saber lo enojado que estaba; al ver con atención el lugar de la filmación comentó son seriedad:

—Si aceptas el trabajo —abrió su agenda— ese día Ren debe filmar cerca del lugar.

El actor de sorprendió ante ese comentario al igual que la actriz y más cuando Yashiro comentó con seriedad:

—Puedo hablar con el productor del comercial para que ustedes coincidan y si Kyoko-chan —La miró y sonrío con suavidad— necesitas de '_nuestra ayuda_' —enfatizó para no ponerse en evidencia; el primer actor sintió un extraño escalofrío pero tenía que reconocer que era una gran oportunidad para poder hablar con ella— estaremos cerca. ¿Qué dices Kyoko-chan?

La actriz se quedó sin palabras y el primer actor intentando calmar sus emociones comentó con suavidad:

—Hacer el papel de una '_mujer enamorada_' —presiono y se deleitó verla con aquella expresión congelada— ya no sería un problema —sonrío— porque puedes aplicar el consejo que ti durante el programa.

—¡Eh! —Sawara comentó con asombro— Con razón Mogami-san actúo tan bien. Eres un gran tutor Ren… deberías dar clases a nuestros nuevos elementos.

La actriz bajo la cara producto del bochorno que experimentaba; Yashiro estaba emocionado, pero justo cuando iba comentar algo la pequeña María se hizo presente captando por completo la atención del actor, algo que la actriz aprovecho para escabullirse del lugar.

* * *

—No puedo creer que María-chan nos haya hecho quedarnos hasta está hora. —comentó con reproche.

El primer actor sonrío con empatía.

—Kyoko-chan se nos escapó de nuevo —resopló con malestar—, ¿por qué sonríes?

—Porque voy a provechar ese día —reveló sin pensar— para hablar con ella.

Yashiro se mostró emocionado pero al momento recordó algo.

—Etto!... Ren —sonrío con nerviosismo— creo que equivoque la fecha y ese día no tienes el trabajo sino dos días después.

El primer actor le miró con seriedad.

—No te preocupes —comentó con nerviosismo— hablaré con el productor para que adelante el trabajo; inventaré algo. ¡Lo juro! —Yashiro empezó a temblar.

El primer actor se calmó con trabajo o no, él no iba dejar pasar ese día; aunque no sabía si iba poder controlarse al saber que la actriz iba estar con aquel cantante, decidió dejar el tema ahí después de todo tenía que calmar sus emociones para saber qué le iba decir.

Mientras tanto Yashiro le puso afán en contactar aquel productor, no sabía qué iba hacer pero conseguiría que cambien el día del comercial, después de todo lo había hecho por esa '_futura pareja_' o '_par de borregos_' como él les llamaba cuando se enojaba al verse frustrado cuando sus planes no le salían, no iba dejar que algo así lo detuviese.

Si lo consiguió o no, ya es parte de otra historia.

**¿Fin?...**

* * *

«N|A¹» Hi! Gracias por sus comentarios. Lo pidieron y aquí está el 'Extra Final' de este corto; la historia continúa en la secuela que por ahora es mi OS 'Atrápame'. La cronología de ambos OS se desarrolla entre Box R y Tragic . Enjoy it!

«N|A²» Adicional les invito a leer mis actualizaciones del día, incluido el 'Extra Final' del corto: Por un error. Es una historia corta que hice en el Fandom de Inuyasha con mi pareja preferida ^^ espero que se animen a leerla. Tks!

• No seas un lector fantasma, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones nos nutren como escritor y son importante para nosotros. Lema de la campaña| Contra el plagio & time for review.

• Gracias por leer. Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mia Liebheart| Antes Sake's Evil22.


End file.
